My Own 'Kuroko'
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: Abaikan deh judul aneh ini. Summary: Pada tanggal 15 November, Kuroko Tetsuryu mendadak gondok dan membolos pada pelajaran ketiga hingga akhir. Kuroko Tetsuya berupaya menenangkannya dan menasihatinya, tapi ujung-ujungnya Tetsuryu curcol tentang GoM... /DEDICATED FOR SELFCEST!KUROKO DAY!/ 15/11! HAPPY SELFCEST!KUROKO DAY!


Seorang laki-laki bersurai biru langit kedapatan sedang duduk di atas atap SMA Seirin sembari menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_-nya ketika jam pelajaran sedang berlanjut. Seragam SMA-nya sangat rapi tertata, namun ada setidaknya _satu_ perbedaan di antara dia yang ini dengan dia yang _itu_.

Sepasang mata berwarna biru Prussian.

"Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang menyakiti Tetsuya-ku…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ My Own 'Kuroko'**

© Himomo Senohara

**Disclaimer** : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, ada hint selfcest!Kuroko, _bullying_ dan _bashing _ala Tetsuryu dan lain-lain.

_A/N_ (Mun) : OMAIGATGAWDWHY AKU BARU TAHU KALO 11/15 ITU SELFCEST!KUROKO DAY. Maaf kalau gaje, soalnya sisi yang jadi seme Tetsuya itu sisi _furious_ dan _yandere_-nya. YA AMPUN AKU JATUH TJINTA. Hohohoho.

_Happy reading!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Kelas 1-2]**

"Mari kita absen untuk kali ini. Siapa yang tidak ikut kelas ini – alias bolos?" Seorang guru berusia sekitar dua puluh tahunan dan bersurai hitam serta berponi rata, memicingkan matanya kepada semua anak kelasnya. Semua anak saling lirik-melirik.

Kagami lantas melirik bangku sebelahnya, dan mendapati bahwa ada 1 meja yang kosong. Tahu bahwa empunya meja itu sedang membolos _lagi_, Kagami lantas mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan malas sembari melirik guru Kimianya itu, "Um… Pak Kurosawa, sepertinya Kuroko Tetsuryu bolos lagi…"

Pak Kurosawa hanya bisa memijit-mijit dahinya, "Ya ampun… Anak itu lagi, anak itu lagi…"

Kuroko lantas mencolek-colek punggung Kagami dari belakang dengan pelan, "Um… Kagami-kun, di mana Tetsuryu-kun itu? Jangan bilang dia sedang ngambek lagi…"

"Mana gue tahu. Eh Pak! Boleh nggak nih, Kuroko– eh maksudku Tetsuya yang mencari Tetsuryu?" Seolah mendapatkan ide yang paling tidak, lebih baik daripada satu kelas pada kerepotan, Kagami langsung mengajukan usul itu kepada guru muda tersebut.

"Oh ya, iya, Tsuya-kun juga kakaknya Tsuryu kan? Baiklah, cepat kemari jika bertemu sama Tsuryu!" Kurosawa dengan tidak sabar mengetuk-getuk meja gurunya.

"Baiklah." Kuroko Tetsuya dengan ikhlas berdiri sembari menggangguk singkat.

Dengan sigap, si _phantom player_ milik Seirin itu berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa keluar dari kelas. Di kelasnya, Kagami terlihat sedikit cemas, apalagi mengingat hari tersebut. Ya, hari itu adalah hari Jumat, tanggal 15 November. Merupakan salah satu hari yang _paling penting_ baginya. Menghela napas dengan gelisah, ia diam-diam menyomot HP-nya dari kolong mejanya dan buru-buru mengirim _e-mail_ ke sang pelatih sebelum Pak Kurosawa akan menghukumnya.

_Kuharap Kuroko Tetsuya benar-benar tidak apa-apa… _

**-xXx-**

TAP TAP TAP!

Tetsuya berlari dengan sedikit kewalahan menaiki tangga lantai tiga. Tetsuya tidak akan pernah melupakan kebiasaan adik kembarnya. Selain sikapnya yang terlalu overprotektif terhadap _Generation of Miracles_ (Tetsuryu bahkan _hampir_ membunuh Akashi, kalau saja Tetsuya tidak datang lebih cepat), ia selalu membolos pada pelajaran ketiga hingga selesai pada hari tersebut.

Ya.

Karena saat-saat itu merupakan saat yang sangat bersejarah bagi_nya_.

Saat di mana Tetsuryu pertama kalinya _nyaris_ membunuh Akashi dan juga mempersembahkan sikap overprotektifnya kepada Kuroko Tetsuya seorang. Di saat itulah, Tetsuryu sampai di-_suspend_ selama seminggu karena sikap tidak normalnya tersebut. Jika boleh dikatakan, Tetsuryu sangatlah _**membenci**_ GoM yang sudah beberapa tahun menyakitinya tanpa henti, apalagi Akashi.

"Tetsuryu-kun… Dimanakah kau…" Padahal sudah tahu tempatnya, masih saja ia bertanya tentang itu.

Kuroko Tetsuya senantiasa tahu di mana adik kesayangannya tersebut sekarang ini.

Sejak insiden nahas tersebut, ia selalu membolos pada tanggal tersebut. Tidak peduli cuaca sedang dingin atau ada badai, ia pasti menunggunya di _sana_.

Menunggunya untuk memberikan banyak cinta dan kasih sayang kepadanya; menjadikannya sebagai satu-satunya kakak dan orang yang paling dapat diandalkan sepanjang hidupnya. Tetsuya selalu tahu bahwa Tetsuryu sangat manja kepadanya, dan senantiasa memperhatikannya dengan sangat berlebihan.

Contohnya saja nih, saat Kise hendak bertamu ke Seirin, pulang-pulangnya rambut dipitak, seragam Kaijounya hancur lebur dan compang-camping serta kedua kakinya penuh goresan akibat penggaris besi yang diluncurkan oleh Tetsuryu. Bahkan ada gosip Kise membolos selama seminggu akibat melihat sisi _yandere_ Tetsuryu.

"_Te-Tetsuryu-san sadis banget-ssu! ! Ku-Kurokocchi, li-lindungi gue-ssu!"_

Tetsuya sama sekali tidak bisa melawan wajah memelas adik kembarannya, dan berujung Kise dikalahkan secara total oleh Tetsuryu.

Lebih lanjutnya, Midorima dan Takao yang hendak bertamu ke Seirin, berujung keduanya masuk rumah sakit secara bebarengan. Dikabarkan Takao menjadi sangat dendam kepada Tetsuryu karena membuat Shin-chan miliknya terluka parah. Tetsuryu tidak mau tahu lagi.

"_Tetchan! Tetchan! Urusi adik kembaran lo! Shin-chan jadi begini jadinya!"_

Beruntunglah Takao tidak sampai membenci Tetsuya, karena ia tahu Tetsuya selalu kalah melawan adiknya.

Berikutnya, anak-anak Seirin bertamu ke Touou. Setelahnya, dikabarkan Aomine, sang _ace_ Touou, dirawat di RS selama sebulan lebih akibat pertikaian berbahayanya dengan Tetsuryu. Karena dialah yang pertama kalinya membuat Tetsuya sedih dan kalang kabut di saat Teikou, alhasil Tetsuryu membalasnya berkali-kali lipat. Mohon dimaklumi, karena Tetsuryu ternyata jauh lebih kuat dan menakutkan berkat latihan _Hellish_ yang diadakan oleh Riko sang _coach_ jauh-jauh sebelum ia masuk SMA Seirin.

"_Tetsu… Tetsu… Aku gak ada masalah sama dia, kok dia malah menyerang gue bertubi-tubi nih? !"_

Aomine memutuskan untuk tidak mengontak Tetsuya untuk sementara waktu. Pasalnya, pernah sekali dia mencoba menghubungi Tetsuya secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Tetsuryu pada hari pertama dirawat di RS, ujung-ujungnya HP Tetsuya dan Aomine dirusak dan Tetsuryu bahkan melaporkan pada ibu Aomine agar mengomelinya karena ketahuan nyaris memerkosa anak kelas 2 SMA Touou-nya.

"_Tetsu… Adek lo sadis beuh… Gue pamit gak mau ngontak lu dulu, takut dibully sama dia lagi…"_

Selanjutnya, Murasakibara belum pernah bertemu dengannya karena lokasinya yang jauh. Dan Tetsuryu berupaya akan membuatnya menderita. Tapi untungnya Kagami sudah terlebih dulu melaporkannya kepada Himuro, sahabat baiknya untuk tidak pernah sekali-kali mampir ke Seirin. Sekalinya berkunjung, sudah dipastikan gymnasium Seirin akan hancur lebur tidak bersisa.

Terakhir kalinya, Akashi.

Peristiwa Tetsuryu vs Akashi inilah yang membuat Tetsuya bersumpah untuk akan terus menjaga adiknya dengan ketat dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengontak GoM dalam jangka waktu lama hingga penyakit _mental disorder_ yang dialami Tetsuryu bisa diobati. Akibat itulah, Akashi semakin menjadi-jadi untuk mengejar-gejar Tetsuya tanpa harus berurusan dengan Tetsuryu terlebih dahulu.

Di saat itu, anak-anak Rakuzan gantian bertamu ke Seirin. Bukannya disambut dengan sapaan hangat, para pemain reguler Rakuzan malah berhadapan dengan Tetsuryu seorang diri. Sialnya, di saat itu semua anak-anak basket Seirin minus Tetsuryu sedang ada di kelas, mengikuti kelas tambahan sebagai ganti rugi waktu yang terbuang karena pertandingan selama 6 hari di Interhigh tersebut.

Tetsuryu rupanya tidak habis akal. Di saat itu, Reo yang menjadi benteng Akashi untuk melawan Tetsuryu, langsung tumbang begitu disodori (baca : ditebas habis-habisan) oleh ribuan penggaris besi. Reo untuk sementara pingsan tidak berdaya dan dirawat di RS terdekat. Dikabarkan Reo sempat dibawa ke RSJ lantaran histeris akibat serangan sadistis Tetsuryu.

Eikichi yang notabenenya menjadi yang paling kekar dan sangar, hanya dalam hitungan detik sudah langsung menyerah. Pasalnya, kedua tangan dan kakinya tertusuk ratusan sumpit yang pada kedua ujungnya sudah dipertajam dengan jarum atau bahkan pisau bedah. Dia pun jatuh bersimbah darah, dan beruntungnya tidak sampai pergi ke alam barzakh nun jauh di sana.

Hayama keburu kabur tunggang langgang setelah tahu bahwa HP-nya ternyata di _hack_ oleh sahabat Tetsuryu. Dan satu rahasia dari Hayama yang terbocorkan sudah; dia mengincar Akashi dan Tetsuya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, dia membuat Hayama menjadi seperti Aomine. Di dalam hatinya, Hayama bersumpah tidak akan menyimpan _file_ terlarang itu di HP maupun laptop.

Terakhir, Mayuzumi. Tidak ada masalah dengan Mayuzumi yang belum lama ini dikenalnya, alhasil ia membiarkan Mayuzumi tidak terluka. Dengan satu catatan, dia dipitak habis-habisan sebagai gantinya.

Akashi, satu-satunya yang belum 'dibaptis' oleh Tetsuryu, maju menantang Tetsuryu. Dan di situlah terjadi pertarungan maha berbahaya antara sang Emperor versus adik Tetsuya. Tetsuya datang di saat tidak tepat saat itu; di mana Akashi berada di posisi bawah dengan leher digorok oleh penggaris besi serta gunting Akashi menusuk perutnya.

Dan seketika setelah itu, Tetsuryu menjadi _yandere_ se_yandere_-_yandere_nya ketika melihat wajah Tetsuya yang syok. Saking _yandere_-nya, ia bahkan secara 'tidak sadar' nyaris menusuk mata sebelah kiri Akashi dengan sumpit yang di bawahnya sudah dipertajam tersebut. Andai saja Tetsuya tidak menghentikannya, saat itu juga Akashi akan kehilangan Emperor Eye-nya.

"_Akan __**kubunuh**__ Tetsuryu itu. Tetsuya, tunggu aku."_

Akashi terpaksa mundur dan meminta pelatihnya untuk membatalkan acara _practice game_ di sana pada hari tersebut. Beginilah cerita pahit GoM akibat berurusan dengan Tetsuryu.

Oke, kembali ke cerita utama.

TAP TAP TAP!

Seolah dibimbing oleh perasaan kakak yang perhatian dan cemas, Tetsuya berlari menaiki lantai empat. Dan di depannya terhampar jalan menuju sebuah pintu. Beberapa detik selanjutnya, ia sudah sampai di ambang pintu. Sembari mengatur napasnya, ia membukakan pintunya dengan hati-hati.

KRIEEEETTTT.

Di sana terlihat sosok seorang surai biru langit lain yang sedang duduk di pagar penjagaan mengenakan seragam Seirin plus jaket tebal dan panjang dan syal berwarna _bluenette_. Ia rupanya sedang memandangi langit mendung sembari meminum _vanilla milkshake_ yang hangat, karena khawatir dirinya akan masuk angin. Tetsuya lalu menutup pintunya dan memanggilnya dengan lembut, "Tetsuryu… Yuk, balik ke kelas kita… Pak Kurosawa sedang menanti kita…"

"Nggak mau." tolak si surai biru yang lain.

Satu perempatan langsung muncul di dahi Tetsuya.

Tetsuya lantas membujuknya lagi sambil berjalan mendekati Tetsuryu, "Ayolah, dik… Kau pasti akan kedinginan di luar sana… Nanti Kakak buatkan telur mata sapi kesukaanmu."

"Nggak mau. Aku nggak mau turun, kecuali jika Kakak mau tinggal di sini sebentar saja." rajuk Tetsuryu.

Perempatan lain langsung muncul lagi pada dahi Tetsuya.

Sang kakak tertua ini lantas mengelus kepala Tetsuryu dari belakang, "Aku tahu kamu sangat membenci mereka karena kejadian aku waktu SMP lalu… Tapi sekarang sudah beneran tidak apa-apa kok. Karena itu, ayo turun. Kakak tidak akan marah kok–."

"TIDAK!" Tetsuryu tiba-tiba memberontak dengan kesal tanpa menolehnya.

"Eh?" Tetsuya mengerutkan dahi, bingung.

Tetsuryu meneruskannya dengan nada marah, "Kakak tahu kan tanggal ini? 15 November! Kakak tahu apa sih? ! Aku mau membunuh si pendek itu karena aku tahu dia **naksir** sama kamu, Kak! Aku nyaris membunuh si kuning menjengkelkan itu karena dia **mendekati**mu Kak! Aku bahkan membuat si hijau berpenyakitan Oha-Asa itu masuk RS karena dia **meremehkan**mu! Bahkan si dakian maho itu kubuat masuk RS juga karena dia **menyakiti**mu! Padahal dia teman baik pertamamu kan? ! Apalagi si ungu! Dia **menyakiti**mu juga! Apa Kakak nggak marah? !"

GREP.

Mendadak amarah Tetsuryu lenyap akibat pelukan hangat dari belakang itu. Mata biru Prussian milik Tetsuryu perlahan melotot, kaget dan tidak percaya.

Bahwa kakak kandungnya malah memeluk dengan sekelebat rasa sedih dan bersalah. Tidak tegaan, Tetsuryu ragu untuk berkata-kata. Dan sebaliknya, Tetsuya menjelaskan perasaannya, "Maafkan aku, Tetsuryu-kun… Aku tahu… Sangat tahu… Bahwa kau sangat kesal dan marah karena perlakuan mereka terhadap aku, ya kan…? Kau bahkan dengan gamblangnya mengekspresikan kemarahan kau ketika bertemu salah satu dari mereka… Mungkin ini juga salahku, karena aku terlalu naif…"

"Tidak! Kakak tidak naif!" Tetsuryu mendadak memutar tubuhnya sehingga ia berhadap-hadapan dengan Tetsuya. Dan seketika setelahnya, ia memeluk kakaknya dengan sangat erat, tidak kalah dengan pelukan Tetsuya.

"E-Eh…?" Tetsuya heran.

"Ini… Aku ingin Kakak memperhatikanku… Lebih dari segalanya… Tidak apa-apa Kakak berurusan dengan si Tiger atau Kak Hyuuga atau Kak Kiyo Kiyo… Ta-Tapi… Begitu mendengar GoM atau nama salah satu dari mereka saja…! Aku bahkan tidak kuat menahan aura membunuhku ini…! AKU TIDAK RELA KAKAKKU TERCINTA DISIKSA OLEH MEREKA! **TERUTAMA OLEH AKASHI! ! ! !**" Kali ini Tetsuryu berteriak-teriak dengan miris sambil menguburkan wajahnya dalam dada Tetsuya selagi ia memeluk Tetsuya dengan erat.

Dari seragam _gakurin_ Tetsuya, ia menyadari adanya tetesan hangat yang membanjiri pakaiannya. _Tangisan ini… Tetsuryu menangis…?_ Ia lantas mengelus-elus rambut Tetsuryu dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Sebenarnya… Aku juga tidak suka Akashi-kun seperti itu, tapi apa boleh buat… Tapi Akashi-kun sudah sedikit demi sedikit mau berkompromi kok… Jadi jangan marah lagi ya, Tetsuryu…?"

Tetsuryu justru menggeleng kepalanya, "Nggak mau… Nggak mau, Kak… Kakak… Kakak harus **menolak** si brengsek pendek dan tolol itu… Aku akan carikan cewek yang mau jadi pacar Kakak… Jad-… Ja-Jadi… Hiks… Kakak harus cari dan berteman dengan anak yang baik-baik ya? Ja-Jangan… Hiks… Kayak GoM sialan itu…"

Tetsuya mencubit pelan pipi Tetsuryu, "Jangan berkata yang jelek-jelek. Tapi jika kamu mau, Kakak akan berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari mereka semua demi kamu. Kakak sangat menyayangimu, dik, jadi jangan pernah marah lagi ya…? Dan… Ini. Aku memberimu ini sebagai janji di antara kita, kakak beradik Kuroko. Beruntung sekali HP aku sudah mati."

Kakak tertua keluarga Kuroko itu memberikan Tetsuryu sebuah kartu _chip_. Dan adiknya senantiasa tahu bahwa _chip_ itu merupakan kartu nomor telepon kakaknya. Tetsuryu buru-buru mengeluarkan HP _flip up_ yang berwarna biru keunguan dan mengganti kartu _chip_nya dengan milik kakaknya. Beberapa saat kemudian, HP itu kembali menyala dengan isi kontak yang berbeda.

"Aku… Aku akan menghancurkan kartu _chip_ ini. Aku akan menggantikannya dengan kartu _chip_ yang berbeda. Dan satu lagi, jangan membuat alamat _e-mail_ yang gampang ketahuan. Sekalian saja aku yang bikinnya, gapapa?" Tetsuryu memelas lagi.

Benar saja, jurus memelas Tetsuryu selalu memenangkan hati Tetsuya. Menghela napas pasrah, Tetsuya mengiyakan, "Baiklah. Jangan lupa ya."

"Asiiik! Makasih ya~! Tenang, Tetsuryu nggak bakal lupa kok, Tetsuya-nii!" sahut Tetsuryu girang.

"Ayo turun, dik. Guru pasti sudah mencari-cari kita." ajak Tetsuya sembari berbalik menuju pintu yang dibuka tadi tersebut.

Selagi Tetsuya sedang menghampiri pintu itu, Tetsuryu lantas membuka ikon _e-mail_ dan mengklik pesan baru. Diisikannya alamat tujuannya, yang mana kala merupakan alamat asli punya Akashi. Setelah di-_confirm_, ia lantas menulis surat eletronik itu dengan penuh aura membunuh yang sangat tinggi:

**To : Akashi-kun (akashiseijuurou . at . cozvismail . jp)**

**From : You**

**Subject : Nothing**

**Message : **Akashi sialan. Akan kupastikan Tetsuya-nii selamat dari siksaan menjijikan dan membusuk punyamu. Jadilah tong sampah sono, jangan pernah nyentuh Tetsuya-nii lagi. Membusuklah dalam dosa lo! Kubilangin ya, kalo mau mengambil Tetsuya-nii sebagai 'pacar' atau apa lah, properti lo kek, teman sex kek, harus lewatin mayat gue!

Dan terakhir kalinya, ia men-_scroll_ dan menekan tombol '_Send_' yang berada di pojok sebelah kanan bawah monitor mini HP _flip up_-nya.

_Pesan Anda terkirim_.

Menyeringai kejam, ia langsung membalikkan HP-nya dan mencabut _casing_-nya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, ia juga mencabut baterainya, sehingga terlihat kartu _chip_ yang tadi diberikan oleh kakaknya. Sekonyong-konyong ia langsung mengambilnya dan… Memecahkannya menjadi dua bagian hanya dengan menggunakan jempol dan telunjuk tangan kanannya. Setelah sukses menghancurkannya, ia langsung melemparkannya secara sembarangan.

SYUUUSSHHH! ! !

Pok pok pok.

Setelah menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya sekedar untuk membersihkan kedua tangannya, ia lalu menyeringai kejam. Ia kemudian berkata kepada dirinya sendiri, dengan langit yang mendung dan gedung sekolah Seirin menjadi saksi bisu atas perkataan kejinya, "**Akashi sialan. Akan kubunuh kau dan kupastikan Tetsuya-nii aman sentosa. Karena itulah aku, Kuroko Tetsuryu, hidup dan eksis di dunia ini! Hidupku hanya untuk Kuroko Tetsuya-nii!**"

Sang adik Tetsuya ini lantas berbalik; hendak ikut kakaknya masuk kelas. Tapi untuk kali ini, ia sudah sangat lega karena kakaknya akan berada di sisinya selama-lamanya. _Tak akan ada yang berani melukai Tetsuya-nii… Tidak peduli kalau itu Si Tiger atau Kak Hyuuga atau Kak Kiyo Kiyo… Tidak akan. Akulah yang akan menjadi teman, sahabat dan adik satu-satunya Kuroko Tetsuya-nii!_

Di luar dugaan, di Kyoto, Akashi sontak saja merusak HP-nya sendiri begitu mendapatkan _e-mail_ dari Tetsuya milik_nya_ yang disalahgunakan oleh adiknya yang _yandere_ dan psikopat. Sudah mendapatkan _e-mail_ ancaman, begitu dikirim balik ternyata tidak dapat dilakukannya lantaran _out of reach_.

Si surai merah membara itu hanya bisa menggemertak kesal selagi ia sedang duduk sendirian di _spot_ favoritnya dalam ruang OSIS sekolah terkaya se-Jepang itu.

"**Akan kupastikan kau menyesal, Tetsuryu. Tetsuya itu milikku, dan aku berhak menyiksanya bagaimanapun. Tetsuya itu milikku. MILIKKU. MILIKKU. MILIKKU. MILIKKU. Aku akan memberinya cinta yang berbeda dengan cinta monyetmu, dasar bocah!**" gerutu Akashi geram.

Yang tidak akan pernah diketahui sang Emperor, Tetsuryu selangkah lebih licik dalam merencanakan siasat menghindarkan kakaknya dari genggaman Akashi. Cepat atau lambat, Tetsuryu pasti sudah menjamin keamanannya dalam melindungi Tetsuya dari GoM. Dan ia tahu, Tetsuryu pasti takkan membiarkan dirinya menyentuh Tetsuya-nya barang sejengkal pun.

"… **Aku marah.**" gumam Akashi benar-benar murka.

Perang antara GoM dan Tetsuryu untuk memperebutkan Kuroko Tetsuya dengan demikian dimenangkan oleh Kuroko Tetsuryu, sang adik Tetsuya sendiri…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ End – ngegantung banget ya ._./ ]**


End file.
